


ERASE Everything

by AzureReprise



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: New Game Plus Genocide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureReprise/pseuds/AzureReprise
Summary: We had made our way through the underground once before. We had annihilated them all. But you wanted to bring it all back? Well I suppose there is more we can do. I trust you. Let us see what we missed. It's time for the New Game Plus.





	1. The Gatekeeper

You confuse me.   
  
You were the one to destroy this world. And now you want it back.

Why?

… Very well then. I am sure we can work out a compromise.

You will give me your  **SOUL** in exchange for bringing this world back.

Excellent. Then let us see why you wished to return.

_ Partner _ .  
  


* * *

  
The flowers underneath me. The sunlight above. This body. It is all so familiar. Yet this time I am in complete control from the beginning.

Excellent.

I got up off of the flowerbed, a bandaid on my knee and a stick in my hand. This would do for now. Having made sure everything was in place, I nodded, and headed off to meet “my best friend.” Perhaps he had remembered this reset.

“Hi! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” The buttercup greeted. A cheery, false smile was on his face. It seemed he didn’t remember. Oh well. The encounter played out as it did every other time, with this weed growing more and more frustrated with my every effortless dodge until he summoned his ring of pellets. I was not afraid. I knew Mother would be here soon to stop him.

And she was. The magical fireball slammed into Flowey’s side, tossing the plant away. Good riddance. Toriel went through her usual motions on greeting me. Assuming I knew nothing. She would learn soon enough. After I had coated the Ruins in a fresh layer of dust and gotten my LOVE up. I believe I was at level three by the time it came for matricide.

Time to reach the appropriate level.  
  


* * *

  
Nothing here was a threat. Every monster fell before me within a single strike of this stick. Weak. Pathetic. I will accumulate power, and none of these monsters can hide from me.

The last cowering Loox died with a yelp as my stick came down on it, my LOVE increasing. That was all of them. Now, onto Mother. Her fussing over me at the entrance to our old home was pointless. Nothing could stop me. If only she knew I was going to strike her down as she showed me to the old room I had shared with…

Never mind.

The pie was there when I awoke. Still warm. I took it with me. It would be invaluable against that damned comedian. Now it was time to trigger the battle. I had the toy knife with me.

“Oh, you are awake? Wonderful! Do stay here my child, I must go prepare something, then we can spend some time together.” Toriel said with a gentle smile as I walked up, setting her glasses and book down to rush off downstairs.

That wasn’t right. That was too fast. Where was all the talk of a life down here? Something had changed. Is this why you brought this world back? Regardless, I followed Toriel downstairs.

She was not waiting for me to interact with her. The air was hot. This was all wrong.   
  
I finally reached her before the large stone doors. She was facing me, as if she expected this to happen.   
  
“My child, what are you doing down here? Please go upstairs.” She was concerned, but her face held something more. She was hiding something. Very well then. My grip tightened on the toy knife.   
  
If she could go off the script, so could I.

My toy knife bounced off of something beneath her dress. I do not understand. That was the same place I always slashed her. Why was she still standing? Why did she take no damage?

“Do you think I am blind, child? Do you think I did not notice what you had done?”

I frowned. This was not according to the script. Not at all. Toriel was looking through me. At my very SOUL. I rushed in again, bringing another slash down only to have a wave of magical flame shove me backwards. Toriel’s robes had burned away, revealing golden armor adorning her form. This was not good.

“I had intended to make it quick, after assuring you could not leave the Ruins, as you are a child... But if you would rather battle, then so be it.” Toriel said, hands coming together in front of her. A blade of flames rose up from them. I Checked her.  
  
  
***Toriel the Gatekeeper** ****  
**ATK 80** ****  
**DEF 80** ****  
****  
**You’re grounded.  
** ****  
****  
I shook my head, withdrawing a bit further to dodge the arcing flames headed my way. They were moving much faster than when she had fought before. Regardless, she stuck with the patterns she knew, drawing lines of fire to wash over me. A few burns were nothing I could not handle, as long as I did not take the full brunt of her attacks.   
  
I opened my mouth to speak, perhaps convince her that I truly was an innocent child. She was having none of it. “Save your words, child. I will not relent.” Toriel spoke softly, firmly. Her tone was almost frigid enough to chill the searing heat of the room. Moments later she swung her sword, a line of flames moving with the slash at me that I had to dive to avoid. Slash after flaming slash was thrown my way, and I had to dodge each and every one of them.

Unfortunately, I could not. The one that hit me burned straight through my sweater to strike me in the stomach horizontally, nearly wiping out all of my HP in a single blow. I fell to my hands and knees, nearly losing the grip I had on the toy knife. Thankfully I was not losing any blood, the heat of the slash had cauterized the wound immediately.   
  
I could not let that happen again. I quickly ate the pie as Toriel approached. It seemed she hadn’t tampered with it, as I felt all my HP returning. Excellent. I rolled out of the way of Toriel’s stab with her fiery greatsword, slashing at her as soon as I had righted myself. The armor was strong, for sure, but it could not protect her against me. She took damage.   
  
I had to throw myself backwards as she retaliated with a wide sweep of her blade, the edge cutting some of my body’s bangs. Like one of those old movies we used to watch. I stood quickly, jumping over a wave of flames that she swept low, before dodging to the left to avoid her bringing that sword down on my head. I threw a few more small slices at her side before having to jump back from another burst of fire.   
  
This was going nowhere. I had barely harmed her and she had the capacity to instantaneously end me. Perhaps the unarmored part of her would be easier.

I rushed in, weaving through patterns and lines of fire, hardly touched in my charge. Toriel swung low and I leaped into the air, knife aimed for her shocked face.   
  
I did not see the blade coming.   
  
Toriel recovered from her swing remarkably fast, bringing her sword back up in a diagonal slash across my torso that flung me backwards to slam against the far wall. The toy knife had fallen out of my hand when she struck me. Damn it, this was not right. I was dazed, and by the time I had recovered she was already standing over me. I reached into my pocket for a monster candy. She swung.   
  


* * *

  
I will admit that that was a new one. I had never been beheaded before. I frowned as I went back inside, laying down in the bed and taking a short rest to collect myself. The pie was there when I awoke. Again.

Very well then. If she could change the rules, so could I.   


I gripped the toy knife tightly in my hand as I approached Toriel in the living room. She looked up with a smile when I got close enough.

Her smile turned to a look of shock and horror as I shoved the knife into her throat.

The damage was undoubtedly fatal.   
  
Dust poured from her as I tore the blade out. She couldn’t even form any last words, simply coughing and sputtering as she fell out of the chair. I simply watched as my LOVE increased.

I enjoyed a fight. But that was one that I could not win. Therefore, I did not fight fair.

I grew stronger still.

It was quiet and cold as I walked down the corridor, headed towards the exit to the Ruins. There was no one in my way. The Gatekeeper was dead. But if Toriel had changed so much, then what else was waiting for me?

I suppose it didn’t matter in the end.

After all, together, we will eradicate these new enemies. Together, we will become stronger than them all.

Flowey popped up. He picked me out for who I was. He talked on about his plan. Meaningless. I knew he would get cold feet at the finish. Just like he did last time. Just like he did all that time ago.

It didn’t matter. I didn’t need him.

He would be gone by the end. Again. He would betray me again. And I had to strike the traitor down when he showed his true face.

That was what he deserved.

…  _ Right? _


	2. The Fool

It was cold. That was hardly unusual, it was snowing down here after all.   
  
My footsteps crunched in the snow as I made my way along the path. This was the same, at least. Right up to the bridge.

I turned and shook the comedian’s hand before he told me to. The gag still wasn’t funny. Him muttering to himself about Toriel almost was. Almost.

And then, Sans did something different. He looked at me, very calmly, and said, “okay,  _ kid _ . listen up. we both know you’re not normal, so i’m gonna level with ya.” He started, those lights he had for eyes extinguishing. “whatever you’re gonna do to my brother,  **d o n ’ t** . capiche?” Despite myself, a shiver went down my spine. Damned comedian.   
  
Regardless, events continued as normal… For the most part. The taller one acted odd.   
  
“SANS, DID YOU HAVE AN… ODD DREAM LAST NIGHT?” I heard him ask from ten yards away. I didn’t catch the reply. “OH. N-NO REASON! YOU JUST SEEMED A LITTLE MORE… ALERT TODAY. WHICH IS GOOD! KEEP IT UP, BROTHER!” By this time, I had come into view. Papyrus was nervous. Odd. Regardless of his odd nature this time around, events proceeded. Puzzles, traps, dust. The usual.

As I gained level after level.   
  


* * *

  
The glove fit snugly on my left hand, even coated in dust as it was. The bandana was put on once I got to the shop and stocked up on cinnamon buns. The gold would be useful to stock up on items before fighting the comedian. As would the pieces of the snowman. Level eight once more. It felt good.

Now then. It’s time to shut him up.   
  
“STOP RIGHT THERE, HUMAN!” His obnoxiously loud voice commanded through the snowstorm. Papyrus. “I AM WARNING YOU. I… I DON’T WANT TO HAVE TO DO THIS TO YOU.” What? This was new. Usually he just talked about me being “WEIRD” or something to that effect. I took a step forwards.

“HUMAN, PLEASE. I KNOW YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS.” … That noise. What was it? “STOP, OR I WILL BE FORCED TO DO SOMETHING THAT I WOULD MUCH RATHER NOT DO.” I took another step. This new dialogue meant nothing. He would fall as all the others did. A fool trying to go against the nature of the world.

“VERY WELL, HUMAN. IT PAINS ME TO DO THIS, BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE.” A blue bone launched through me and I felt weight settle in my SOUL. What? The snowstorm cleared up to show us in a cage of bones, Papyrus standing with an arm extended. And his right eye socket blazing orange and green. No.

I rushed forwards, intent on ending this, only for a wave of blue bones to launch from behind him, forcing me to stop. Moments later standard bones burst from the ground to hit me in the chest, throwing me back against the far wall. Well that hurt. He wasn’t supposed to fight back, let alone have an eye like that. He was supposed to  _ die _ . I rushed back in again.   
  
Bones sawed in from under the snow to try to crush me, swung down above to try to swat me back, and launched from all other angles. I had to admit, he was going all out. Or was he? His brother could kill me with the flick of a wrist, and here he was not even knocking off half my HP yet.

He was holding back.

“HUMAN, YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND, THIS WAY WILL NOT LEAD YOU TOWARDS HAPPINESS! YOU CAN’T KEEP THIS UP!” Shut up. I practically growled as I swung at him, my knuckles hitting the bones that made up the cage painfully. I turned on him only for a bone to hit me across the face, one he was holding himself. This was getting annoying.   
  
“I HAD A DREAM LAST NIGHT HUMAN, SANS HAD CONVINCED ME TO TRY THIS ‘SLEEPING’ AND I SAW SOMEONE. I DON’T REALLY REMEMBER WHO HE WAS BUT… BUT I KNOW HIM.” Shut up already. It was hard enough to weave around the bones without him talking so much. “HE TOLD ME YOU WOULD COME. HE… HE TOLD ME I SHOULD STOP YOU, OR YOU… YOU WOULD KILL EVERYONE.” He needed to stop talking. I had already had enough of those ridiculous motive rants after the comedians. Did it run in the family?

“SO PLEASE, HUMAN! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, I DON’T WANT TO HAVE TO USE MY  **SPECIAL ATTACK** ON YOU!” If it was the same as his brother’s, then perhaps this would be over sooner than I thought. All the better to get him to stop talking.

I leaped and dodged around another barrage, occasionally having to stop in place or dive through orange bones. That was new as well. Now if only he could stop dodging and die. Damnable skeletons. Every punch I threw with the tough glove missed horribly, and made me have to duck a swing from his bone club. Brandishing weapons was apparently a theme now.

“V-VERY WELL THEN, HUMAN! BEHOLD MY  **SPECIAL ATTACK** !” He shouted in that over-loud voice of his. I prepared to be locked in a blue bone cage. That was not what happened. What happened was a laser blowing me back against the far wall, pinning me there and dropping my HP to one. So he could use those as well. That was unpleasant.   
  
“HUMAN, SURELY YOU MUST SEE THAT YOU CANNOT WIN THIS BATTLE. PLEASE, STOP!” I ignored him, eating a cinnamon bunny and standing up. That was much better. And now the fool was brandishing Sans’ blasters. Well then. I suppose this battle just became a threat. Just in case, though…  
  
  
***Papyrus** ****  
**ATK 5** ****  
**DEF 5** ****  
****  
**He wants to believe in you.  
**   
  
I cracked my knuckles. So this wasn’t going to be as difficult. Very well then. I ran in, ducking into a roll to dodge the first blaster aimed at my chest. The second, however blew me off my feet all the way back to the wall. Again. Damn it.   
  
“PLEASE! STOP THIS HUMAN! YOU CAN’T WIN! SO JUST SURRENDER!” He was begging. It was infuriating. I swallowed down another cinnamon bunny. Determination.   
  
I was starting to notice a pattern. His attacks brought my HP down to one, yes, but no further. He wouldn’t finish me off. That fool. I stood once more, rushing in. My punch was blocked this time by the bone he held before a blaster rammed me up into the air. I was then pinned to the ceiling by its laser. One HP again, even as I hit the snow. This time however, a cage of bones formed around me, locking me in place.

So he was going to try to wait me out.

“HUMAN, PLEASE. I KNOW YOU CANNOT GO ON MUCH LONGER, YOU ARE VERY BADLY HURT. I WILL SPARE YOU HUMAN, PLEASE ACCEPT MY MERCY AND TURN AWAY FROM THIS AWFUL PATH YOU’RE ON.” He… Was sparing me? He pitied me?

Insufferable fool.

My shoulders sagged and my head hung, the picture of defeat.  
  
  
***Spare  
** ****  
**  
** “HUMAN? YOU… YOU’RE SPARING ME?” He was moving closer. His voice was filled with shock. “I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT HUMAN!! NOW COME, WE CAN--” He lowered the cage. My knuckles impacted his jaw.

His skull was knocked back, looking at the sky as that loud crunch rang out. “H-HUMAN?” He said unsteadily, looking back down at me.

A moment later, his skull fell to the floor, body collapsing into dust. “HUMAN…” Oh. Of course his skull would stick around. I shook my hand a bit. Punching solid bones stung a bit.   
  
Papyrus wasn’t smiling as he usually would. In fact, he looked quite concerned. “HUMAN, I AM BEGGING YOU. PLEASE TURN BACK. THERE IS NOTHING GOOD FOR YOU ON THIS PATH YOU ARE TAKING. I… I KNOW YOU CAN BE A GOOD PERSON! ANYONE CAN, IF THEY JUST TRY!” He said looking up at me as I walked over to him. I placed my foot on his forehead. “AND HUMAN… I… I STILL BELIEVE IN YO--” My heel crunched his skull into the snowy ground. About time he shut up.

Pure reflex made me duck as I heard the sound of a summoned blaster, laser scorching through the tree and out into a wall, missing me by inches. No one was there when I looked. Seems someone was unhappy.

He’ll have his turn later. 

For now, Waterfall.


	3. The Undying

Perhaps crushing that fool’s skull was not the best idea. Dust was in my shoe now , and it was a bit of an annoyance. But it didn’t matter in the end. There would be much more dust before we were done.   
  
Next was Waterfall. Perhaps I could wash some of the dust off. In between acquiring new, higher levels. But that was secondary. First, I had to get more power.   
  
As well as the quiche. That would be useful against Undyne. Though I doubt she will be too much of a challenge to me this time.   
  
I know her patterns.   
  


* * *

  
Undyne’s strikes in her pursuit are much harder to dodge than her combat barrages. Well, given that she gets the chance to summon them, in any case.   
  
Regardless, she was an idiot for thinking that that fall would kill me.   
  
I have… Assitance.   
  
I kept moving, pushing the thoughts aside. There was no time for it. I had a doll to execute.

I gave the training dummy a solid hit on my way forwards. Though I knew that I would be able to do much worse in a moment. After it burst from the water in front of me.   
  
Such anger. He truly hated me. And that was what led to his downfall. A single solid kick turned him to nothing more than dust and cotton in the water.

The ghost wasn’t here. As usual. It hardly bore mentioning.   
  
The turtle was, however. Speaking to me as if he knew something I did not. Acting as a shop to get out of his death. Very well, old man. Your time will come. Later.   
  
Though given how different this run was, I was hoping I could wipe that smug look off of his face. It made no difference in the end, however. He would die with them all when I erased the timeline.   
  
Now there were more pressing matters. I was level ten.   
  
On to battle.   
  


* * *

  
“Yo… If you wanna hurt anyone else, then you’re gonna have to get through me, first! And… And…”   
  
So be it. In my way.   
  
I didn’t even bother striking with the ballet shoes. It wouldn’t matter in the end. A simple slash with the toy knife, a weapon kept around until I could get a real one, would do.   
  
As expected, Undyne took the blow, shoving Monster Kid aside. She then dove into her speech. About how I was “inhuman” and that she would strike me down where I stood. Perhaps. But death was only a momentary setback, anyway.   
  
She could not win.   
  
The battle was hardly worth mentioning. She was exactly the same. What a disappointment. Suppressing a sigh, I delivered the last blow. The “heroine” dropped to one knee, form starting to lose its shape already.   
  
“And I know... That with that power… This world will live on…!” She said, the words strangled by her deteriorating body, a wide smile on her face. Her voice was no longer reverberating with power. Just die already.   
  
“But a little insurance never hurts!” She suddenly shouted, melting palm slapped to the ground. Before I could react, a dozen spears sprouted out of the bridge, impaling me. What?! She wasn’t supposed to be able to attack as she died!   
  
The damage was too much. I expired moments later. Before she had.   
  


* * *

  
That was annoying. I had already won. Damned fish. I suppose fighting her once more would not be too much of an issue. Especially if that cheap shot was her only new trick.   
  
Things derailed sooner than last time, a confused look coming to Undyne’s face as she reformed into her Undying state.   
  
“ **This isn’t right… I remember now! I killed you! But you’re back… And I’m back!** ” … What? Impossible. She couldn’t have remembered. But she had resisted death…   
  
Did this monster have Determination?   
  
“ **I remember the last time, too. We fought, you were surprised! I killed you over and over again, but you kept coming back. No matter how many times you died!** ” She shouted, baring her teeth in a snarl. She knew. “ **You little shit! You... You came back! You came back until you won! Well, if you think I'm gonna fight you fair when you have that, you've got another thing coming! I'll just have to keep killing you until you** **_stay dead!_ ** ” Undyne roared, spears lancing up on either side of the bridge we stood on, my SOUL turning green.    
  
Very well then, Undyne the Undying. Let us fight. You’ll find my determination is far stronger.   
  
… She didn’t give me a spear. The realization came too late, the barrage had already started and I had already taken too many hits, having to draw my toy knife in an attempt to ward off the hail of spears baring down on me. The first death came soon after.   
  


* * *

  
Everything leading up to the fight was the same, until she transformed. Then she had access to enough Determination to remember. And then she killed me once more. Every time I successfully made my way through the barrage she caught me, either by running me through on the spear in her hand, or by impaling me from below with a similar bed of spears.   
  
It was infuriating.   
  
I weaved and dodged as best as the green magic would allow me to, deflecting what I could with my meager defense and healing frequently. As soon as my SOUL was red she was rushing me, dropping her former tactics of summoning spears in favor of trying to murder me herself. She even grabbed me with her free hand on more than one occasion. She used the hold to either slam me against the bridge, throw me off of it, or simply hold me up to strike me without hope for me to dodge.   
  
It was rather obvious I was fighting a well-trained warrior. Toriel was out of practice and Papyrus was far to merciful. Undyne, on the other hand, was a true threat with more than just raw power at her disposal.   
  
Albeit she had plenty of that as well.  
  
  
***Undyne the Undying** **  
** **ATK 99** **  
** **DEF 99** **  
** **  
** **Round 2  
**   
  
Every time I managed to swing at her she would knock my blow aside and deliver a counterattack I had no way of dodging. “ **Is that the best you’ve got?! Come on, this is the fifteenth time! Put up a fight you little brat! Or just stay dead already!** ” She growled out on pinning me to the ground. Admittedly, she had a point. I was getting nowhere, and I hated it. I could not even lay a finger on her barring the first fatal blow before she transformed.   
  
She had even managed to figure out how to weaponize the energy lancing from her eye socket though my repeated attempts to cut her down, surprising me with a blast when I leaped over her sweep.    
  
This damnable fish  _ would not die. _   
  
… But perhaps…  
  


* * *

  
“Get out of here! I’ll handle this!” Undyne barked at the already fleeing Monster Kid. Again.   
  
“You’re gonna have to try a little harder than tha--” She started, before she found my toy knife gouging another, undoubtedly fatal, line along her torso, dust pouring from her wounds. “What the hell…?” She gasped out, coughing up more of her own dust as she started to fall apart much more literally than when she was just melting.   
  
I didn’t take any chances, delivering a swift kick with my ballet shoes. It was the same logic that I used against Toriel. If I could not beat Undyne in a straight fight, then I would not fight her.   
  
She couldn’t move, only spitting one last curse at me as she died, body beyond repair. “You… Bastard… You won’t… get away with this…”   
  
Her spears retracted as she perished, allowing me safe passage beyond.   
  
Hotland awaited. The Undying was dead.   
  
I marched ever closer to my goal. Though, internally, I caught myself fearing what that damned comedian would throw at me this time.


	4. The Avenger

With Undyne disposed of so quickly, the Hotland evacuation attempts were not yet completed. There were plenty of fleeing monsters to strike down for free EXP in the confusion.  
  
Pathetic. They could not even manage to run correctly.  
  
All the better for me, I suppose.  
  
Monster after monster was struck down before me as I carved a path through towards the CORE. The spider was an oddity. She did not put up any particular resistance.  
  
Once more, I suppose that is a good thing. These sudden bursts of strength are becoming annoying.  
  
Interesting, but annoying.  
  
Regardless. The slaughter continued. Sharp kicks transitioning to the swing of a frying pan caving them in. Bit by bit I climbed up the ladder of LOVE. I made it to LV 18 before I had even reached the resort. It was almost surprising. Nonetheless, there was only forwards to go.

Though I did stop to collect some items. I did still have to fight the comedian.  
  
Regrettably, I could not kill that monster behind the counter.  
  
… The door leading into the CORE was shut. Locked, in fact. With a forcefield and a note pinned to it. I read it, with some difficulty, due to the scratchy handwriting. And I could not suppress a growl.  
  
As I am sure you are curious as to what it said:  
“Come down to the lab. The real lab.”

* * *

  
I gripped the revolver tightly in my hand as I walked back into the lab, a scowl on my face. A waste of time. If she wanted to die, she should have simply fought me, not called me down here.  
  
The door opened up, and I stepped into the elevator. I was headed down. Fortunately, and somewhat surprisingly, there was not an elevator failure this time.  
  
I felt that wince.  
  
There was no opposition, nothing in my way as I walked through the door that had required all four keys, through the second elevator, and out to the large room. It was dark.  
  
“Oh… U-um… I didn’t expect you to g-get here so... Soon.” Her voice rang out, echoing in the room. “I haven’t finished rewiring and w-well-” She started, before the hum of electrical equipment came. Get on with it already. Get out here and face me.  
  
Lights clicked on showing her sitting at a control panel, the door shutting and electronically locking behind me. Of course.  
  
I felt the determination in me, letting me use the gun for its real purpose. I leveled it and fired, the bullet of my killing intent rushing out, only to dissipate on a forcefield around her and her panel.  
  
“H-hah! I thought a-ahead! I’ve got my generator hooked up t-to the CORE! You’re not getting through this! A-and that’s not all!” Alphys declared, as close as she could to triumphantly. Coward.  
  
She tapped at her keyboard a bit, and what came worried me. That massive, skull-like machine lowered from the ceiling. The DT Extractor. And looking past her, there was a SOUL container. So that was her game.  
  
“I’ve got th-this! I found notes on my desk yesterday, and o-once I decoded them, they showed me just wh-what I really had in here. So… Um… You c-can’t beat me!” I assumed she had tried to sound “anime” about that. But this was another time one of them had mentioned outside assistance. Who was helping them?  
  
“A-alright… Take this!” She said, trying to pose as she hit the keys to activate some sort of offense. Panels slid up along the walls, odd cannons mounted on robotic arms extending out, and small red lasers pointing from them. Lasers that were all locked on me. “I’m n-not much of a fighter… But that d-doesn’t matter when I have these!”  
  
I dove forwards into a roll as the cannons fired, shooting at her a few more times, the forcefield blocking them all. I would have to wait for an opening. Looking over my shoulder, I dodged another laser blast that dissipated harmlessly on her shield. These lasers were familiar.  
  
That weapon was just showing up everywhere now, wasn’t it? Irritating, but simple. The tracking on the lasers was slow. Nothing like the real thing. Though the Royal Scientist apparently had more tricks up her sleeve, a small swarm of miniature Mettatons flying out of another compartment when released that I needed to open fire on.  
  
There weren’t terribly many of them. Seemed she couldn’t get too many together before I arrived. Though the real pain was having to keep dodging the lasers as I shot them down. What I wasn’t expecting, was a cluster of those directional bombs to drop from the ceiling and detonate on the floor, cleaving off part of my HP, and blasting me against a wall.  
  
This was getting annoying. Lights flashed underneath me, panels lighting up and darkening, seemingly at random, forming patterns, barriers, and mazes. More than once I found myself slip into water or get electrocuted from the sudden changes. It was difficult adjusting to the generation of these panels without having to shoot bombs out of the sky, let alone having to dodge the ones that touched down.  
  
It seemed she was sharing the sentiment, her keystrokes and glances getting more frantic the longer I survived. “Wh-why won’t you just d-die?! I designed th-this thing to be impossible! So just die already!”  
  
I shared the sentiment, however I didn’t have access to that control panel. It seemed she hadn’t planned terribly well, however. The bombs I allowed to detonate were destroying cannons and scorching tiles to uselessness. Soon enough, I had a safe place to stand. Pathetic.  
  
“No no no no! Y-you weren’t-- I was--” Alphys stammered helplessly as she tried in vain to get something to work. She had even run out of bombs it seemed. “I-I-I didn’t want to use this… It takes a lot of power, but…” What. What was she doing?  
  
The lizard monster typed rapidly, doing something I was not technologically savvy enough to comprehend fully. Whatever it was, it caused the DT Extractor to rise up, aiming at me, apparently. The mechanical mandibles on it split, then opened, four large prongs now open and fanned out towards me. This was new. Newer than usual. At least before I could make educated guesses.  
  
Though, a guess wasn’t necessary. Energy started to crackle along the prongs, beginning to pool in the center. It was a cannon. All the tiles that remained functional turned the same red, preventing me from walking on them. “This is my ultimate weapon! I found the files on my computer, f-for this modification I mean.” Alphys managed to say without humiliating herself.  
  
“I don’t know wh-where they came from, but this things is the most powerful weapon in the underground now! Take this!” She shouted, slamming her hand down on a large button.  
  
The energy inside the massive maw of that machine reached its peak, and it fired with a deafening roar. I did my best to throw myself out of the blast radius. However, my vision filled with white.  
  
When I could see again, I realized the room was almost totally destroyed on one side, and I was down to 1 HP. How dramatic.  
  
I hauled myself to my feet, looking over at Alphys at her console. The forcefield was down.  
  
Seemed that using that much power short-circuited it. Or something along those lines. Regardless, Alphys was vulnerable.  
  
Finally.  
  
“Oh no oh no oh no…” Alphys mumbled to herself, pulling open a drawer as I limped closer, raising the revolver. My eye twitched as I saw what she retrieved.  
  
A DT syringe.  
  
I shot it through her hand before she could use it. I was not about to fight another Undyne the Undying.  
  
Alphys yelped, looking at the hole in her palm that was leaking dust. I ended up peering through as well.  
  
… What--  
~~~~  
~~**_YOUWILLNOTSURVIVETHISIWILLUNMAKEYOUYOUWILLFALLBEFOREMYENTROPYIAWAITYOURARRIVALCHARAYOUWILLDIEINAGONYINTHEDARKNESS_ **~~ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** … The vision I saw was… Indescribable. The best I can manage is it was darkness mixed with absolute agony. My head was pounding. What was that voice saying?  
  
It didn’t matter. Alphys was still stunned. I put the shot through her head before she could recover.  
  
My LOVE increased.  
  
Nineteen already.  
  
It was time to heal and dismantle the performer.  
  
The vision meant nothing.  
  
Asriel is dead.  
  
No one knows about our plan.  
  
That is in the past.  
  
_The vision meant nothing._


End file.
